Sora and his gangs summer adventure
by Kamikaze Shi Neko
Summary: while at the disney castle Roxas and Kairi are kidnapped by a guy in black and taken to different worlds. when sora and riku find out they go off in search for them companied by donald and goofy... please review


It is pouring down rain in twilight town where Roxas, Sora, Riku and Kairi are in the usual spot hanging out until they find out where to go for their summer vacation.

"I think we should go to Halloween town and check up on Jack and make sure he is out of trouble or go to see Simba in the Pride land, what you think?"

Said Sora who is being lazy and lying down on the couch.

"I think that's a great idea Sora but one problem Donald and Goofy are off somewhere doing god knows what in this town and wont be back for a while and besides it is raining out and remember the last time you went to Halloween town? ." Said Kairi who is sitting on the old rugged chair.

"Yes I remember what happened and…uh hello they left the gummi ship here so we can go where ever we want(starts scratching his head) O I got it now why not go see King Mickey after all he did help us beat Xemnas a year ago."

"That's a good idea Sora lets go what do you think Roxas and Riku?"

"Well I think it's a good idea me and the king go ways back since we were locked up on kingdom hearts for a year we really bonded ya know?"

Said Riku who is staring out the window looking at the rain and being all sort of sad.

"Cheer up Riku stop being so emo,(looks at Sora) well that's a good idea but what about the heartless on the way usually Donald and Goofy protect us." Said Roxas eating some sea-salt ice cream.

"Well I can do it trust me I have been in and out of that gummi ship for years now and I think we can handle it." Said Sora jumping up and hitting his head.

"Ok it is settled Sora will drive and we will all go see king Mickey and just leave a note here for Donald and Goofy, I will right the note while you three go to the ship…hurry now." Said Kairi writing the note to Donald and goofy.

Roxas, Sora, Riku and Kairi all boarded the ship and headed off to Disney Castle to see King Mickey and Queen Minnie too. Soon as they flew off a dark portal opened up and a guy in a dark cloak picked the note up and set it on fire and walked away back into the darkness.

Donald and Goofy return and sees the place trashed and the kids gone!!!!!

"Well gawsh Donald you think they left us?" said goofy look for them all over the place.

"Of course not, but just incase let me call the gummi ship…calling gummi ship do you read me?"

"This is the Gummi ship Sora speaking."

"Sora where are you guys this is Donald and Goofy we just got back and the place is trashed and no note, ship gone you almost gave us a heart attack."

"Sorry Donal- We ha-have T-to go we ar-are under at-attack."

"By whom?"

"The heart-." The line went dead.

"So what he say Donald?' said goofy looking confused.

"He said they are under attack by the heart than it cut off."

"Gawsh you don't think it could be the heartless do you?"

"I don't know Goofy but I am calling the king seeing if he will pick us up to go find them or if he can go rescue them while we pick up around here."

"Ok Donald you do that I will start fixing things around here."

"Ok…King are you there? This is Donald we have an emergency!!!!"

"What is it Donald what is the emergency oh by the way hello." Said the king who is in the library and is trying t o be quiet.

"Its Sora and all them they are going to another world and they are being attacked they told me by the heart but the line went dead after that I don't know if the energy is down or what can you please go find them and take them to the castle?"

"Well sure I will I'll just go tell the queen and I will be on my way to find good bye."

"Bye sir."

"So are we going to wait here and see if he finds them?" said goofy.

"Well what else can we do we have no ship so we are stuck here until they return."

"Ok Donald want to go get some ice cream?"

"Sure."

So Donald and Goofy exit the usual spot and head into town. While they are getting ice cream the king is heading out on his journey and heading towards they docks."

"Gosh what kind of trouble have they gotten themselves into this time?" said Mickey talking to himself.

"Hi Chip hi Dale can you guys get my gummi ready soon as possible?"

"We sure can sir…Done you can board now." Said Chip and Dale

"Thank you so much now I am off to find Sora and his gang by."

"Bye"

King Mickey enters his ship and takes off to go find Sora and his friends before the heartless kill them.On the way there a gummi ship that looks like Donald's flies by and is heading for the Castle which the King just came from.

"Gawsh I guess I better set the course for home." Said King Mickey who just popped his neck.

When the king lands Sora and his gang are in the library talking with the queen.

"So where is the king?" said Sora

"Oh he left to go find you guys." Said the queen drinking a cup of tea.

"Well we past another gummi ship on our way here maybe it him."

"Maybe."

The phone rings and its chip and dale.

"Ok, he is? Well that's fantastic (hangs up the phone) that was chip and dale looks like the king is here and is out in the garden on his way here to the library."

"Wow I get to see the king again." Said Riku looking up at the ceiling trying to make it all dramatic.

"Stop trying to be all dramatic I have never met the king before the last time he heard about me was when I was a nobody doomed to fall into darkness." Said Roxas who is always playing the nobody card of his.

The king enters the room and Riku and Sora are the first to get up and give him an old pooh bear hug. After that they all sit down and chat for hours finally they all finish.

"Well sorry folks I am tired and I hope you guys are staying the night?" said the King yawning his brains out.

"Of course we are but tomorrow we are leaving to go get Donald and Goofy but we will be back and stay for a little longer than we will be off back to twilight town to start school again." Said Sora who just bummed himself out talking about school.

"Well ok goodnight see you all in the morning."

"Good night!!" said all of them at once

Sora and his gang went to theirs rooms and went to sleep. During the middle of the night a dark figure comes from that darkened portal and kidnaps Roxas and Kairi from their rooms and heads off to other worlds.

New chapter will be up soon but I need to know your opinions. So please review


End file.
